Elevator Terror
by yurisnow
Summary: Sam and Dean are in a factory hunting a spirit when they are trapped in an elevator. Then some bad things began to happen to them. Will they escape the elevator? Teen-chester Dean 15 Sam 11. - Complete


**Author's Note:** In my fanfiction **My Brother's Tears**, Sam and Dean were talking in an elevator about how Dean hated elevators. It started when they were younger, in their teens. And thus, this one-shot was born.

This is teen-chester time. Dean is 15 and Sam is 11.

I hope you enjoy it :] Please review and tell me what you think!

Word Count: 1,639

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

XxXxXx

"This is stupid Dean," Sam muttered trying to keep up with his older brother. It was hard because his eleven year old legs could only carry him so far and fast. Dean older and taller so he had the advantage over him.

"Why? Dad told us to scout this area and that's what we're doin'," Dean responded looking stopping at a corner. He flattened himself against the wall and looked at Sam.

Sam sighed knowing this wasn't necessary but they had to do it anyways. Sam pulled his gun up and took a deep breath. Dean nodded telling Sam to go. He whipped around the corner with his gun pointed and signaled Dean to follow. It was something John had taught them to do from an early age and it was something they would do until the day they died.

"I know but Dad said it was simple, why do we need to come?" Sam asked. He liked hunting but he was getting a little tired of it. He wanted to stay in one place and go to school. He wanted to be normal. He knew that was something he would never get. No matter what happened down the road.

"I dunno, he's Dad," Dean responded as the stopped at another corner.

Sigh.

Signal.

Whip around the corner.

Signal.

Follow.

"He never takes us on simple salt 'n burns," Sam said dropping the beam of the flashlight behind some boxes as Dean glanced around watching Sam's back.

"Maybe things are changing," Dean suggested.

Sam straightened up glancing at Dean. "Yeah maybe." They walked for a while longer going through the same routine.

Sigh.

Signal.

Whip around the corner.

Signal.

Follow.

Repeat.

This time was different because they walked in silence. All talk had stopped because they had run out of things to say and at the young age, they worked best in silence. They didn't need to tell each other what to do. It was natural to them.

"Let's check out downstairs," Dean motioned for Sam to follow him.

"Dad told us to look around up here," Sam said.

"Your point?" Dean asked stopping in front of an elevator.

"Do you really think we should take an elevator?" Sam stopped next to Dean who pressed the button to call the elevator. Dean just shrugged as the doors opened. He stepped inside and motioned for Sam to follow. Sam being eleven and not wanting to be alone in the factory, he followed Dean.

They stood in silence with their sawed off's pointing at the ceiling. Dean started to whistle when something weird happened.

Dean's breaths began to form white clouds, the temperature dropped quickly by several degrees, and the power began to flicker. Sam stood wide-eyed as the elevator began to stop and then start back up. Sam looked over at Dean who was trying to remain calm but it wasn't working very well. His eyes were open as wide as he could get them. The power stopped flickering.

"Is it…" Sam began to ask.

Just then, the power went out completely and the elevator shuttered to a stop.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, fear caking his voice. He wanted to cry and hug Dean but that would shot weakness. Sam wasn't a cry baby. He was better than that.

"Shhh it's alright Sammy," Dean murmured, his voice wavering.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Just a little power outage, Sammy, everything will be alright," Dean responded checking to see if the inside controls had a call button.

"I wish we would have taken the stairs," Sam whispered, slowly sliding backwards to the corner of the elevator suddenly wishing they didn't have to come with John.

XxXxXx

**One Day Ago**

"There's a simple salt 'n burn I want to take care of," John said, walking in the front door of the motel.

"Where?" Dean's ears perked up as soon as the words 'salt and burn' escaped John's lips.

"Next state over," John threw his duffel bag down on the bed. "I want you guys to help me."

Dean nodded grinning. "Hear that Sammy, we get to go on a hunt."

"I heard him Dean," Sam responded.

"Pack up boy's, we're leaving in half an hour," John said, gathering his clothes.

XxXxXx

"Sammy, I want you to stand on my shoulders," Dean said, attempting to take control of the situation because Sam needed to know that everything was going to be alright.

"Why?" Sam asked, still pressed against the corner.

"Because we're going to get out of the elevator. Who knows when the power is going to come back on," Dean replied.

Sam didn't say anything as he stepped in front of Dean. Dean picked up his little brother with ease. He didn't weigh much and he was skin and bone. Sam stopped on Dean's shoulders and placed his hands on Dean's head.

"Sammy, do you see the latch right above you?"

Sam looked above him to see the very latch Dean was talking about. "Yeah."

"Grab onto that latch and then push the door open." Dean said. The elevator hadn't been used in some time and the latch was very stiff. Sam struggled to open it and he stepped on Dean's nose. "Son of a bitch! Watch where you step Sam!" Dean exclaimed his nose suddenly in pain.

"Sorry," Sam muttered in frustration. He was about to give up when the latch suddenly opened. Sam smiled. "It's open!"

"Awesome, now I want you to lift yourself on top of the elevator."

Sam looked down at his brother like he was crazy. "No."

"Sammy, we need to get outta here. C'mon, up and adam," Dean looked up at his brother and noticed the paleness of Sam's face from fear. "C'mon, 'lil bro, you can do it. It's just like climbing a tree."

Sam was scared. He didn't want to do this but Dean was right. They needed to get out of here. Sam was just at the level where he could get a good grip on the open latch. Sam planted his hands on either side of the opening. He began to lift himself up.

Even though he didn't weigh a lot, it was still a lot of pressure on his arms to pull himself up. His arms burned. He grunted pulling his head above the latch. He heard Dean talking but he wasn't listening. He was only paying attention to what was going on in his head. Sam finally got his head above the latch and shifted his weight so his elbows were now on stop of the elevator. From this position, it was easier for Sam to pull himself up.

"I'm up," Sam poked his head in the latch to see Dean smiling at Sam.

"Great job Sam," Dean picked up Sam's sawed off. "Take this," Dean threw the gun up. Sam caught it and placed it next to him. "Help me up Sammy," Dean reached up and Sam grabbed onto his hands.

Sam attempted to pull his brother up but it didn't get him very far. Dean dropped back down and jumped up. Sam grabbed his hand and Dean grabbed a side of the opening. Dean proceed to climb out of the elevator.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he dropped in a heap at the bottom of the elevator.

"I'm good," Dean grunted sitting up but was propelled across the elevator. The force of Dean hitting the wall shook the machine Sam was sitting on top of. "Sam! Shoot!"

Sam poked his head in and saw a spirit standing on the opposite side of the small box. Sam just stared.

"Sammy! Shoot the damn spirit!" Dean shouted as the spirit launched itself at Dean.

"I can't get a clear shot!" Sam protested.

"Wait a damn minute," Dean cursed trying to fight off the spirit.

Sam waited and watched as the spirit continued to attack Dean. There wasn't an opening. If Sam shot now, he'd only hurt his brother and Sam didn't want to do that. The fight was pretty one sided. The spirit had more power then Dean. The elder brother attempted to fight back but was failing miserably. Sam chewed on his lip waiting for the moment to open fire. Dean kept on calling out to his brother and it hurt Sam to see Dean so desperate when he couldn't do anything.

"Sammy!" Dean cried out in pain.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam couldn't bear to see his brother being beaten alive by a spirit so he took aim.

Sam pulled the trigger and three things happened at once. The bullet left the gun with a kick that would leave Sam sore for the next couple of days. Dean ducked and covered his head as the bullet imbedded itself in the wall. The spirit burst into flames at the same time the power came back on.

Dean who was laying on his back staring up at Sam.

"You alright?"

XxXxXx

The elevator chimed and the doors slid open. The brothers left the elevator and turned to the stairs. They walked up the stairs in silence. Dean limped beside Sam from the wound the bullet had given him. The bullet had grazed the stop of Dean's calf leaving a good size welt and cut. Sam was shaken up and covered in grease.

Sam opened the door to the main floor to come face to face to John.

John looked between the boys. One was covered in grease. The other was covered in bruises and blood on the back of jeans. "What happened?"

John raised an eyebrow at Sam. Sam glanced from Dean back to John. He didn't say anything as Dean started to walk away. John was about to say something when Dean turned around.

"I hate elevators," Dean turned around leaving the factory with the elevator and spirit that tried to kill him.


End file.
